ikkitousen_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyosho's Arc: Choujuu Betrays Sousou
Kyosho's Arc: Choujuu Betrays Sousou 'is the fictitious 56th episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the seventh episode of 'Ikkitousen: Cascading Conquerers. Summary After Sousou's conquest of Yoshu Private School, Enjo Academy's leader Choujuu seceded from Kyosho and took over the southern portion of Sousou's territory, leaving an opening to Kyosho. Many fighters worried about losing their school, but Juniku was relaxed and believed that the only way to defeat Choujuu was for Sousou to go there personally and convince him to surrender. Kakouton believed that Sousou would be put in danger and thought that Juniku was scheming for control and intentionally caused Choujuu to revolt. With allegations rising against Juniku, Sousou chastised Kakouton and ordered him to trust their strategist. Afterwards, Sousou ordered Teni and Kaku to rendezvous with him and Juniku outside of Kyosho to go to Enjo Academy. Sousou left Kakouton in charge of Yoshu and he left with Juniku back to Kyosho. When they arrived, Teni and Kaku were waiting with Chuukou Kyocho behind them. Sousou asked why she was there and Kyocho stated that she'd go with them to protect him. Although Sousou wished for her to stay and protect Kyosho, Kyocho had a bad feeling about the visit and insisted on going. Deciding to comply with her wishes, Sousou agreed to allow Kyocho to accompany them. Sousou and his party arrived to Enjo Academy to find it lawless and in disarray. There was no control and everyone did as the pleased. When some fighters tried to jump Sousou at the entrance, Teni and Kyocho immediately took care of them and knocked them all out. Sousou then yelled for Choujuu to get his ass down there. Choujuu quickly made his way to the front gate and bowed before Sousou. He pleaded with him to forgive him and take back control. Sousou didn't buy it at first but Juniku said that Choujuu was truly weak and that he must of seceded due to an outside force. Hearing the O.K. from his strategist, Sousou used his aura to gain the attention of the loose fighters and coerced them into submitting, which they all did posthaste. Choujuu decided to thank Sousou for intervening by having a banquet in his honor. Sousou accepted and he and his followers went to the cafeteria of Enjo Academy. During the party, Sousou was caught by the appearance of Choujuu's sister, Suushi. After flirting and making out with her and being led to another room, Choujuu villainously smiled and intoxicated Juniku and the others. That night, while Sousou was resting with Suushi, some fighters walked in and planned to kill Sousou. Suddenly from behind, Kyocho and Teni knocked them out and awoke Sousou. After interrogating Suushi, they discovered that his defection and surrender were all part of Choujuu and Kaku's plan to kill Sousou and take over Kyosho. Juniku walked in and stated that they shouldn't have trusted Kaku and advised that they flee quickly. During their escape, they were ambushed by countless Enjo fighters through the halls and the courtyard. By the time they made it to the front gate, Choujuu, Kaku, and a large group of Enjo fighters stood before it. Choujuu insulted Sousou for his idiocy and laid-back personality and asked him if he had any last words. Sousou, after laughing maniacally, said, "Do you really think I wasn't prepared for this?" Just then, Choujuu's whole army was pumbled by Kyosho reinforcements led by Kakouton and Kakouen. Choujuu and Kaku end up surrounded and as Choujuu remarks that this wasn't the plan, Kaku tazes him in the back of the neck and subdues him. Although she does this, Kakouton yells at her for betraying Sousou and being a snake since the beginning. Sousou, however, buts in and says Kaku's defection was part of his and Juniku's plan. Confused about the whole situation, Juniku explains that he feared about a coup in Enjo Academy during their campaigns and wanted to trigger it now rather than later. He had Kaku attempt to convince a majority of Enjo's top executives and the leader, Choujuu, had the best motivation. After everything else, Sousou's plan succeeded and the coup was brought down. Once Choujuu woke up, Sousou threatened to kill him, but refrained, saying that his cunning was a little too good to waste. Feeling honored to be praised by Sousou, Choujuu sincerely bowed and wished to serve Sousou, even offering his title as leader of Enjo Academy. Sousou kept him leader and he now planned to conquer Joshu Academy. Appearing Characters Kyosho Academy * Moutoku Sousou * Bunro Juniku * Chuukou Kyocho * Genjou Kakouton * Bunwa Kaku * Teni * Myosai Kakouen Enjo Academy * Choujuu * Suushi Trivia * Suushi is the Japanese Equivalent of Zou Shi (Lady Zou: the aunt of Zhang Xiu)